So High
by averygirl
Summary: A collection of Damon and Meredith one shots. Feel free to submit prompts for future ones. Happy reading!


_**So let's dispatch with the preliminaries here, shall we? I am actually a **__**HUGE**__** Bamon fan but something about Deredith always intrigued me too for some reason. I figure since I'm writing Bonnie with Tyler in another fic, it won't hurt to let Damon have someone else for this collection ha-ha I hope you like these Damon/Meredith one shots. The first one I published on here on another account ages ago but I have several new stories planned so I want to continue the series. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

><p><strong>**This particular one shot takes place in 4x3. Meredith helped Damon lead one of the Five to the supply closet that Damon later blows up. Damon had asked Meredith to have a 'farewell' drink with him. She said no but well, in this alternate version she doesn't and things get a tad bit wild. There's no Deredith sex in this but maybe next time ha-ha**<strong>

**Loose Woman**

"I can't believe I came here," Meredith said as she took a seat at the bar and watched Damon straddle the stool next to hers.

"You wouldn't want to miss the chance to say 'bon voyage, Damon', now would you?"

"Stop that. We both know you won't leave Mystic Falls."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Damon asked. He waved over the bartender at this little place appropriately called The Pit.

"Pour vodka shots and don't stop until this uptight woman – " he pointed at Meredith –"is relaxed enough to do try that." This time he pointed to a group of people doing the limbo. A woman with huge breasts was currently trying to slip underneath a long pole but she ended up bumping her melon-like tits against it, shaking the bar with the impact. Damon snickered.

"Damon –" Meredith started and he shook his head at her. She just smirked.

The bartender shrugged and started to pour their drinks. "This is –" Meredith looked around –"out of the way."

"Yeah, I came here once or twice with Stefan. We did blood-shots off this waitress-"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm not entirely sure I want to hear this." The bartender smacked two shots down in front of her and two in front of Damon.

"Bottoms up, Doc," he said and held up his glass. She tapped it with hers and watched him chug his down.

"Okay, here goes nothing," she said and took a sip. It burned going down and she sputtered. Damon pounded her on the back as everyone in the place turned to stare. Damon glared at them.

"As you were!" he hissed and the patrons all went back to whatever they were doing before.

"That stuff is horrible," Meredith coughed. "Is it too late to order a cosmo?"

"Hell yeah. Besides they don't serve girly-foofy drinks here. So hold your nose and slam it down real quick."

Meredith looked at him as she picked up the glass again. "I don't know how I let you get me into such crazy situations."

"You mean like blowing up the supply room at the hospital?"

"For the record, that was not supposed to be the plan. When I agreed to play bait, I wasn't anticipating that."

"I know but you can't say 'no' to me because you like me."

Meredith smiled. "You're okay."

Damon smiled cheekily. "I'll take that as a compliment…Now are you ready to chug?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely not."

"Alright, here goes nothing," Meredith said and pinching her thumb and forefinger around her delicate nose, she gulped down the vodka.

"Oh god, that burnt," Meredith moaned.

"Chase it."

"What?"

"The best way to make the burn go away is to chase it again until you can't feel your throat anymore."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Alright, here another one goes." She repeated pinching her nostrils and this time wasn't gagging so badly when she came up for air.

"Okay, I think I'm getting a little better at that," Meredith said.

"You have never done anything like this before? Not even in college?"

"Not really, no. I was kind of –"

"A geek."

Meredith chuckled. "Yeah."

"A goody-goody."

"Yes."

"So other than your unorthodox medical practices, nothing much has changed."

"I resent that. The blood thing … if it heals people…"

"Hey, I am not judging you. I live on the stuff or did you forget that I'm a big bad vampire?"

"I haven't forgotten," Meredith replied.

"Yeah, well don't forget me. Not even when I'm gone."

"So where exactly will you be going?"

"I don't need a travel itinerary. I will just come and go as I please. I stayed here far too long."

"Damon, Mystic Falls is your home. You can't leave just because Stefan is mad at you or because Elena doesn't-"

"Doesn't return my feelings?" Damon sneered. "It's alright you know. I'm fine with it. I'm moving on."

Meredith smiled. "Alrighty then."

"Hey, don't doubt me."

"I'm not," Meredith said. She spun around on her chair, watching as a man with a big beer gut went for the limbo bar.

Damon smirked. "This will end badly."

Sure enough, the man ran into the bar and went tumbling backwards to the floor, smacking hard against the dirty floor. "That's gunna leave a mark," Damon said with a wide grin.

Meredith shook her head. "Who knew limbo could be so life-threatening?"

"It's not. You just have to know how to do it." Damon turned to look at her. "It's a delicate thing, only for the truly limber and gifted." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not-"

"Come on."

"No."

"Okay, let's ply you with more cheap liquor first then." He waved the bartender back over. "Did I not tell you to keep her hydrated?"

The bartender rolled his eyes and started to pour. He soon had presented Meredith with four more shots.

"Oh god no. I can't –"

"Chug," Damon said. "Don't make me compel you."

"I've got vervain in my system, remember?"

"Oh right. Well, do it anyway. For me?" Damon fluttered his impossibly long eyelashes at her. "As a parting gift."

Meredith shrugged. "Fine, but only one more."

"Two."

"One, or nothing."

"You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Fell."

"Yes I do." Meredith reached for one of the shot glasses. "Here we go." She went to pinch the bridge of her nose but Damon grabbed her hand before she could make contact. Her skin burned enough at his touch that she forgot to be worried about the burn the drink would bring.

She shook her head. "Nice one."

"I try. So… limbo?"

"No! I'm not that drunk yet."

"Okay well, it's probably not your thing anyway. It involves cutting loose and having fun and you're obviously afraid of that. Plus you probably don't have the right moves."

"Really?" Meredith said. She slapped down her empty glass. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Maybe…"

"Alright I'd do it," Meredith said. "And for your information, I have moves … moves you've never seen before."

Damon laughed. "Alright. Go get 'em, Meredith."

"Oh no you're coming too. In fact, I bet you go down first and fast."

"Oh no way. I am the limbo king."

"We'll see about that," Meredith said. "Loser pays for drinks."

"Pft. I never pay for drinks."

"You will have to this time if you lose. Or shall, I say when you lose."

"We'll see about that, Doc." Damon said. He shrugged off his leather jacket and rubbed his hands together purposefully. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Meredith said. She quickly yanked off her sweater. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. "Let's do this."

"Yes, let's."

Damon sauntered through the room, pushing people aside. "Okay, make room for the Limbo King –" he hooked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at her –" and her."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Ladies first."

Meredith nodded. "Watch the expert."

Damon scoffed. "Don't fall on your ass."

Meredith said nothing, just leaned far back and danced easily under the bar. She heard hoots and hollers as she popped upright. "Bazinga, Damon. Take that!"

"Hey, you haven't seen nothing yet." He looked at an obese bar patron. "Lower the bar, Sir, I am feeling confidant."

"He means cocky," Meredith said.

Damon's blue eyes sparkled mischievously. "Watch and learn." He watched as the bar was lowered once more. "Lower, lower," he egged the man on. The guy shrugged as he dropped the bar two more pegs. It was only four feet from the ground now and Meredith was sure that he would never make it but he did and she scoffed. She should have guessed that a vampire could bend any way he chose. But she wasn't giving up yet.

She smirked. "Not bad but-" she looked at the obese man –"go lower. Like low, low."

Damon clapped. "Alright, let's see this."

"Get ready, Damon. I'm about to blow your mind."

"Go ahead and try."

Meredith went up to the bar and bending back as far as she could go, she began to ease her way under the bar. Her tendons were all in a whack but she was almost there. She screamed excitedly and the crowd cheered as she slipped underneath. "YESSSS!" she crowed. "Top that."

"Oh, baby, I will." Damon grinned. "Lower, brah, lower!"

The bar was lowered as hoots spread throughout the crowd. Bets exchanged hands. Most were certain that a tall guy like Damon could never slip under the bar which was now lowered to less than three and a half feet from the floor.

Clapping began. The music was cranked way, way up and the Limbo-off began.

Meredith watched in awe as Damon shook out his arms and undulated his hips. He began to scoot under the bar. He popped up three seconds later and waved his hands wildly in the air. "Who's the man, Doc?" he asked Meredith. "There is no way you can beat that."

"I am sure as hell going to try," Meredith said cheekily. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, knotted her shirt above her navel and stretched dramatically. Cheers and stomping began. "Do it, do it," came shouts. More bets were exchanged. Meredith smirked at Damon. "Get ready to buy everyone in here a drink!"

"That'll be the day," Damon returned. "But do go ahead and try to best me."

"I will," Meredith said and went to shimmy under the bar after it was lowered once more. She took her time as she slowly eased her trim body under the bar, shifting and turning as best as she could. She almost was in the clear now. Even Damon looked impressed. In fact, he looked more than impressed. He was watching her intently with clear admiration shining in his eyes.

Just then Meredith slipped under the bar and jumped to her feet. She waved her hands in the air triumphantly. "Beat that, Damon, beat it."

Damon smirked. "Nah, I'll let you have this one." Groans rippled through the crowd.

"Chicken!" Meredith said. "You know when you're licked."

"You want to lick me?" Damon said with a flirty smile.

"In your dreams, buddy." She turned to face the crowd. "My friend here is giving up. Sorry everyone but please remember my name when you talk about this triumph to your grandkids in distant years. It's Meredith Fell. That's M-E-R-" She broke off as Damon grabbed her by the waist.

"Hey! What?"

"You are ridiculous. I just want to shove something in your mouth to make you shut up."

Meredith grinned. "Yeah how about a lemon? Since you're such a sour, sore loser."

"Huh?" Damon laughed. "Okay obviously you're way past buzzed."

"No, not even close," Meredith said. "I can go for more vodka though come to think of it." She swiped a shot off of a tray sitting by the door. Damon pulled a face as she downed it.

"God for all you know that could be someone's piss!"

"It doesn't taste like piss."

"I don't even wanna know how you know that. Now come on, Doc. When you're so tanked that you're downing the dregs of some random barfly's booze, it's time to go."

"No! I am having way too much fun. Don't you always say you want me to loosen up? And I did. I am totally loose!"

"Come on you loose woman, you," Damon said. He grabbed her arm and propelled her to the counter. He grabbed their jackets and told the bartender, "We already paid, remember?" The bartender nodded and Damon half-carried Meredith out of the bar.

"You compelled him," Meredith whined. "You said loser buys drinks."

"No, you said that and technically I'm not the loser because I gracefully bowed out of the limbo game to help you save face."

"Bull shit!" Meredith said. She practically danced to the Camaro. Damon shoved her inside and then climbed inside himself and gunned the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot as Meredith chattered on amiably.

"That was so fun, Damon!" Meredith enthused. "Really fun. It's been an awesome night."

Damon shrugged. "It wasn't too bad."

Meredith kept chattering on like a frantic baby bird as Damon pulled into her driveway. "We're here," she moaned.

"So we are."

"I'm not ready for the night to end," Meredith said. She looked at him with a loopy and yet lascivious smile. "I'm so going to kiss you right now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep and you're going to love it," Meredith said. She moved closer to him on the seat and leaned in to kiss him. Just as she was about to press her lips to his, her face turned green. She covered her mouth and jumped for the door. She didn't quite get it open though before she was puking.

Damon grimaced. "Oh yeah. There it goes."

Meredith wiped her mouth after heaving at least three more times. She turned to look at Damon. "Oh god, I feel awful."

"You should. That vomit smell is never going to go away."

"Sorry," Meredith said. She seemed a bit more sober now. "I'm going to miss you, Damon," she said softly.

"Miss me? Why?"

"You said you're going away, remember?"

"Oh right." Damon shrugged. "Maybe I'll stick around for a bit – just to keep you in line, Crazy Lady."

Meredith smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks for tonight, Damon."

He nodded. "Yeah, anytime, Doc."

**A/N:** The next one shot should be up soon.


End file.
